Sorrow, Mourning and Tears
by ME132
Summary: As Arwen mourns over Aragorn's death Elladan has something that might make her a little stronger, a letter that Aragorn told him to give her. ITS NOT ALL TEARS I SWEAR! THERES FLUFF TOO!


Sudden inspiration has struck me to write this story.. not what I usually write.prepare to cry  
  
This is dedicated to Queen Arwen, who just wrote one of the best fics I've ever read, called Seeing Past the ranger soo good. Go read it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan could hear his sister sobbing in her room next door. It killed him to hear her weeping throughout the night, her heart broken with sorrow. They had all known that it would happen, but everyone had pushed it into the back of their minds. Trying to face that terrible reality, that dreadful fate-that all mortals die.  
  
That is what had happened three weeks ago. The one he had called a brother, the one who loved his sister more than anyone had passed away. That fateful day when King Elessar left the world.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elladan had left his sister in the room to say her last goodbyes and sent his crying nieces and nephew to their rooms in order to shield them from the cries of their mother. He sat out in hallway for many minutes and could faintly hear their muffled voices. He knew Aragorn had passed when he heard Arwen cry out his name.  
  
"Estel! Estel!"  
  
His head hung in sorrow, knowing that Aragorn was now gone. A few moments later he had stepped into the room where tears were streaming freely from his sister's porcelain face, "He's gone!" she cried, "Aragorn is gone!" he held her there for what felt like a lifetime. His arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she laid her head on her husband's lifeless body.  
  
She would not stop crying, there was nothing that would make her tears stop flowing down her cheeks. Elladan had to eventually pull her hands away from Aragorn's cold hands and bring her to bed, her weight rested fully on him from the mental strain of her loves death. Her body was weak, he knew this. He had not seen her like this since Aragorn was gone with the fellowship into Mordor, the life of the Elder was beginning to leave her once again, and this time he knew that nothing would return the light in her eyes.  
  
The first night was the hardest. Arwen could not even step into her room without images of Estel overflowing her memory. She had sat in Elladan's room until she had cried herself to sleep. He had picked up her light figure and placed her in his bed and had began to fall asleep on his couch until her cries woke him up again a hour later. He had managed to figure out that she was having reoccurring dreams of Aragorn returning to her, only to awake and find his side of the bed empty. As the days went on, she lost her appetite. Only coming down to the breakfast hall to see her children and grandchildren for a few minutes and then retire and go back upstairs. It took a week for her to even step into her bedroom once more and another two nights to be able to sleep in there. Nevertheless, her dreams were plagued with Aragorn's recurring face. She woke several times during the night, usually waking Elladan next door.  
  
Sometimes he would go over there and comfort her, but as much as it broke his heart his nephew Eldarion had said to him, "Elladan, please. Let her be, the sooner she falls asleep the sooner she can see my father again. She can only be happy in her dreams now."  
  
So he sat, listening to the cries and muffled whispers of his sister. His little sister who he had helped raise. He had seen her turn from a little elfling and grow to be the most beautiful being to walk all of Middle- Earth. He had seen her fall in love with Estel, and had visited Minas Tirith often enough to watch all their children and grandchildren grow.  
  
He was also here for Estel's failing health. The man, who he had taught to use a sword and seen morph into the most excellent swordsman he had ever seen, could no longer hold one in his hands.  
  
They had taken a walk in the gardens around two months ago, Aragorn walked slowly and steadily, refusing to stoop low enough to use a cane as he said. They observed the garden beds that were soon to be full of blossoming flowers. Elladan was broke from his thought, as Aragorn had said  
  
"It's a pity, " he had spoken, "that I shall not see these roses bloom once more."  
  
"What are you talking about Estel?"  
  
Aragorn smiled weakly, "Do not try and deny it, I know my body is failing, it won't be long before I pass into the Hall of Mandos." He sighed, "Elladan, please do not speak of this to Arwen, it is hard enough for her as it is, for her to see my aging body"  
  
Elladan nodded, ""But Aragorn, you-"  
  
"Promise me something Elladan." He interrupted.  
  
"Yes anything."  
  
"When I am gone," he spoke. Elladan could see the hurt in his eyes, how he was struggling to find the words, and the strength to say what he needed to say, "please, take care of Arwen for me. She is truly scared Elladan and I will not be here to protect her anymore."  
  
Elladan bobbed his head up and down, feeling a rush of tears move to his eyes. Placing his hand gently on her foster brother's shoulder he alleged, "I promise Estel."  
  
Aragorn smiled again, "I knew you would. There is just one more thing I need to ask of you." He slowly reached into his coat pocket a pulled out a piece of parchment with the king's seal on it, "When you believe the time to be right, give her this."  
  
Steadily Elladan reached out his hand and took the paper, "If I may ask, what is it?"  
  
A slight blush formed on Aragorn's cheeks, an action that Elladan had not seen since early in his marriage to Arwen, "It's a love letter."  
  
~*~*~  
  
He had completely forgotten about the letter. Quickly getting out of bed, he went to his desk and pulled out the letter. Holding it, he could remember Aragorn's face when he handed it to him. The weeping was louder as he stepped into the hallway, walking across the stone floor the cold sent shivers up his legs to the base of his spine.  
  
Gently he turned the handle to Arwen's room and stepped inside, the candle by the bed gave off a faint light and he could see the tears running down his sister's face. "Arwen?" he spoke softly.  
  
She turned sharply to see who had spoken, "Estel?" she said.  
  
Elladan felt his heart break; she really was getting worse if it had not fully hit her that Estel was gone yet. He stepped into the faint light as he saw the last bit of hope leave Arwen's eyes as she realized who it was. "Oh, Elladan."  
  
He kneeled at the foot of the bed and took his sisters hands. He felt a twang of pain as he realized that they were ice cold, "Another dream?"  
  
She nodded as another rush of tears formed in her blue eyes, "He was here, and he wasn't in pain anymore. And---and, oh Elladan I just want to be with him again! I want him to hold me; I want to hear his voice!" tears fell from the corner of her eyes as she threw her arms around Elladan's neck and sobbed into his shoulder, quickly soaking the tunic he wore.  
  
"Shh." Elladan comforted soothingly as he rubbed one hand over her back and the other through her long raven hair. "Arwen, I have something for you." He said, pulling the letter into her view.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she saw the handwriting spelling out her name on the front of the letter. She could not mistake the jagged script if her life depended on it, "Aragorn-" she murmured.  
  
She took the letter from her brother's hand. Elladan watched as her quivering fingers carefully tore open the wax seal. Arwen moved and leaned back on the headboard of the bed and pulled the candle closer so she could decipher the letter.  
  
She took a deep shaky breath and began to read her late husband's letter to herself.  
  
'My dearest Arwen,  
  
I am terribly sorry for the pain, which you are going through now, how I wish I could be there to hold you, comfort you, and kiss all your tears away. However, I cannot. I am gone and can only watch you mourning from above. I want you to know that I am always there, even though you cannot see me, feel me or hear my voice. I am always speaking to you, when then wind goes across your face that is I brushing your hair back behind your pointed ears. When the sun is shining that is me smiling down at you, staring in awe at how beautiful you are.  
  
Through your sadness I want you to remember all the wonderful times we had together, even though our time was short to an elf like you, there were countless memories. Hiding from your father when we were in Rivendell, and the picnics by the lake. Our reunions after I had left on one of my ranger trips, how you would rush into my arms and I would lift your light feet off the ground and spin you around, holding you so tightly that I never wanted to let go. And then our wedding, you looked so stunning that day I was sure that I was to faint at the alter, saying 'I do' I thought was the most incredible feeling that I could ever experience, until I experienced our wedding night.'  
  
A faint smiled appeared on Arwen's lips, as she thought back to that night. She was glad that Aragorn had not failed to mention it.  
  
'And of course we cannot forget how half the castle nearly lost their minds when we were newly weds, can we melanin? We could not be parted for a mere moment! Out of all our memories together I will never forget how I felt when you told me you were with a child, for Eldarion and all our daughters. I thought that I could fly, and I almost did when I saw you holding each of our children the day they were born.  
  
They have gown up fast haven't they Undomiel? Eldarion will be the greatest of kings and he will take care of our city well, do not worry. And all of our daughters have grown to be so beautiful, like their mother. It is still hard for me to believe that they are all married with children of their own.  
  
When you see, our grandchildren laughing just remember that we laughed together all the time. Together, that is something that I wish we could be. I want you to know Arwen that even though I am gone, I will not pass through the Doors of the Hall until you are there to take my hand and walk through them with me. We had a marriage together, we had a family together, we had a life together. I am not going to change things now, I promise you Arwen I will wait however long it takes for you to come with me.  
  
You waited for me too many times, to come home to your arms. This time I wait for you and when you see me again I will take you into my arms and lift you into the air, just like we did when we were young. I love you Undomiel with all my heart. I had the happiest life a man could possible have, because I could spend it with you. I just wish I told you that more.  
  
Amin mela lle Undomiel, forever.  
  
Aragorn'  
  
Arwen's breath hitched in her throat as she finished the romantic letter. She silently thanked the Valar that he had written it. She now how a little more strength now that she felt that she had 'spoken' to Aragorn again. Slowly she looked up and faced Elladan, "I cannot thank you enough for giving this to me."  
  
Arwen felt her breath hitch as she finished reading the letter. She silently thanked the Valar for having him write this. She finally had a little more strength not that she had felt that she had 'spoken' to Aragorn one last time.  
  
Slowly she raised her vision and looked at her brother Elladan who stared at her worriedly, "I cannot thank you enough for giving me this. I did not think that I could hold on any longer, but now that I know he is here and waiting for me before the Hall of Mandos I will be a bit better."  
  
Elladan felt the corners of his lips curl into a smile, "I'm glad Arwen. I'm glad that he told me to give that to you." He reached up and took his sister in an embrace as she held him tightly.  
  
Deep in his heart he knew that Arwen would not survive much longer. She gave up her immortality for Aragorn; she was going to die, but not quite yet. And Elladan knew that when then time happened, he would be there to help her in any way that his sister needed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: o man, im crying and I wrote this, curse the valar!! Hey everyone did you like this? Go review!! And tehn read my profile, its like the second paragraph, you'll see what I mean! Go now! 


End file.
